Forever Yours (rewritten)
by BlueCayzon
Summary: Gray's been broke but still continued... Where will this perseverance lead to? Please r&r...
1. Chapter 1

He bit his lower lip, closed his eyes and let the tears fall down his cheeks. He didn't want to cry but it just hurts so much. How can he stop it" She was the girl who had captivated him. The girl who made his heart turn violently inside his chest. The reason why he smiles, why he was running to the guild every morning.

He can't describe it; all he could say was that it hurts. He wiped those tears away and made up his mind to move on even though he knew his heart couldn't. He knew he couldn't love somebody other than her so he had decided to keep his time always occupied because he doesn't want to have a time to think of this painful experience. Though he was happy that she's happy on her decision but he could still feel the pain.

The next day, he went to the guild wearing a fake smile.

"Hey Mira I'll take this one" Gray showed her the request and was immediately approved by the bar maid.

He went like this for almost a month, taking jobs he could do alone and whenever he's back he would clean his apartment instead of drinking with the others or fighting with his rival. He was glad he was able to forget the painful memory for at least some time but he'd remember them all over again when He's got nothing to do. He took the missions seriously and he was able to control himself from being destructive.

After a year, he was promoted as an S-Class mage. Natsu being the prideful man he was is blabbering why his rival was promoted earlier than him. The fire mage was confused he cannot understand how did that happen. He was searching for an answer when his thoughts were interrupted when Gray placed a hand on his shoulder telling him that He'll also become an S-Class mage some other time. He was shocked by what happened and who wouldn't when the person you knew would have a 90% change in personality? Is this really Gray, the one who would fight him just to settle things? He became startled with his rival's action but now his grudge against him was washed away. His rival was acting completely strange, aside from what he did earlier, he was now fully clothed.

The next morning…

"Hi Mira" Natsu greets her

"Hi Natsu … wow you're early"

"Uhm I'm just wondering about sometjing"

"What is it?"

" … Do you notice something in Gray? … he's acting the opposite of his personality … "

"You noticed?"

"Well, it's pretty obvious"

"I guess you're right"

"Did you know the reason about this?"

"I asked him one time but he didn't tell me what the real matter was"

**FASHBACK**

"Hey Gray you've been acting strange this month. Are you alright?"

"(Sigh) I know it'd be useless lying to you so I'm saying it, I'm not fine"

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Nah I'm not yet ready"

"(sigh) Oh well, just tell me if you need help okay?"

"Yeah … thanks Mira"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Anyway, I think he can overcome whatever problem he's facing now. He just needs time to think and adjust … " Mira said

"Yeah all we need to do is show him we're always here" Erza butted in their conversation and was now standing behind the surprised Natsu

"Erza when were you here?" Natsu asked after regaining his consciousness

"I was actually here with you from the very first part of your conversation with Mira"

"Hey guys see you in the morning" Lucy said after their conversation with Levy

"Luce wait … I'll walk you home" Natsu told the blond lady who smiled at her boyfriend.

The two were now out of sight when Erza's eyes widened at something he just realized.

"Hey Mira I think I know why Gray's acting strange"

"That must be it … he was acting strange after Natsu's confession …"

"Yeah … I now understand why he won't tell us … both Lucy and Natsu were his friend ."

"I was actually proud of him … he had grown to who he is now … he knew how to handle this properly"

"Yeah you're right Erza


	2. Chapter 2

After a month the guild was already used to Gray's change. He was on missions most of the time. Every time he was done on a mission he would take some time with kids on the orphanage and he was very much pleased on what he was doing right now.

**_ on a mission _**

Gray knocked on a brown colored door that stood before him.

"Oh hello what do you need?" a woman appeared

"Uhm I'm a mage from Fairy Tail I came because of the request"

"Oh that … please come in"

"Thanks" Gray sat on the couch located n the living room

"By the way my name's Lu"

"Mine's Gray … So what's the job?"

"Oh right … yesterday I sensed a monster heading to this town. It's almost similar to that Deliora if you've heard about it … I've got a friend whose body was destroyed after sealing that monster. We were both an ice user, we were from different background but we have similar perspective. We were separated when I transferred to another village …"

"W-What's your friend's name?" Gray asked, he felt uncomfortable as that woman told him those things

"her name's Ur"

"Ur?" Gray's eyes widened in surprise

"Yeah. Do you know her?" she asked.

"Uhm yeah" Gray bit his lower lip as he remembered what had happened "I was actually the reason of her death" tears were now flowing down his cheeks "… our village were destroyed by that Deliora monster … our village was completely destroyed and the worst was that I'm the only survivor and that's the time she saw me … everyday I'm thinking of avenging my parents by defeating that monster. One day I heard someone mentioned about Deliora so I looked for that monster … when I arrived on that place I immediately felt fear as that monster was coming towards me, I didn't know that my fellow student Lyon and Ur followed me, Lyon attempted to use that Iced Shell but Ur knocked him out, and-" Gray was now sobbing a little louder as that woman hugged him

"I already know that part … I know that you're a guy but you should let it out so that you won't be carrying that burden to your grave" she said

"but how can I move on if I know that I'm the cause of –hic- her death, she –hic- sealed my –hic- darkness but sh-hic-she died and It's all because of me"

"No Gray if I was in her place I'd probably do the same" Gray looked at her as he pulled away from the hug and he saw her smiling at her "She didn't want to lose you too after she had lost her daughter"

The woman left him to give him some time alone. Gray tried to cover his face with his palm as he tried to stop the tears that were already streaming down his cheeks. After some minute he managed to stop the tears and he was able to calm down now. And

"Gray" Lu called

Gray leaned his back on the couch and looked up to find the woman with a 7 year old boy clinging to his mother . His features were almost similar to Gray.

"Mom who is he?" the boy asked

"He's Gray … Gray, this is my son Luke … ""go play with him and I'll make some dinner" Lu said to her son and went to the kitchen

Luke didn't make a movement and just stared at Gray while Gray stared back then smiled. After a minute…

"Hey Luke come here …" when Luke didn't change his position Gray walked towards him. He knelt in front of the boy and lifted him towards the couch. Gray plopped down on the couch with the boy sitting on his lap. "Don't be afraid of me kay?" Gray smiled at the boy and received a nod from the boy. Gray hugged the boy tighter and patted his head when he hugged him back. "Hey look at the mirror" Luke blinked his eyes surprised at what he saw. Gray laughed at the boy's surprised look "We look alike don't we?"

"Hahaha yeah" the boy laughed with him

"Dinner's ready" Lu sang

"Let's go Gray" Luke held a tight grip on Gray's hand while Gray smiled at him

While eating ….

"You can stay here a little longer after your mission" Lu said to Gray with a smile on her face

"No Gray please don't go" Luke said hugging the older man's arm, tears starting to fall

"Don't worry we will visit him" Lu batted in

"Yaaayyy" Luke sang happily

"Show him the guest room"

"Hai"

"Big Bro please follow me" Luke mentioned to Gray who stiffened a bit in surprise. "Ehhh? You don't want to be called 'big bro'?" he asked a little saddened

"Ah no it's okay I was just surprised" the older boy replied after gaining his composure and received a smile from the younger. "Hey can I take a look on your room?"he asked and earned a nod from Luke.

**At Luke's room (which is just beside the Guest room)…**

Gray was surprised to see the boy's room everything is on its proper place, there's a table beside the window piled with books and everything's almost blue in color. Gray smiled as he remembered his own room as a kid which looks the same with Luke's

"Wow you're such a good boy … everything was tidy and in order"

"Heh thanks but that's all because of mom and I just spend some time here … another thing is that I slept with mom on her room cause there were times she would cry when she remembers dad so I want to give her comfort that I can give and as the years go by she seemed to have overcome the past already but I still want to sleep with her"

"I see … hey why did you call me big bro lately?"

"Mommy is almost busy so whenever she went for work she reminded me not to get out of the house and we barely have some time to visit the parks another thing is that when you carried me I felt that you loved me just as how mom loved me and" (tears were slowly flowing down the boy's cheeks) "you're the first stranger to have given me the feeling of being loved … I don't know the reason why mom asked you to come here all I know is that I want to be with you … Can you please stay big bro"

"I won't" Gray said after picking the boy into his arms and sat on the bed. He gently wrapped his arms around the younger's body resting his chin on the others head. For some minutes the two remained into that position as the boy's cry turned into a sob. When Gray noticed that Luke's already asleep he gently laid the boy into the bed and covered him with the blanket.

"Gray" He turned and saw Lu walking towards him

"Yes?"

"I could sense the monster's power and I'm afraid we can't defeat it"

"I think we can … this is my job and I won't put Fairy Tail into shame"

"No Gray you won't put your guild into shame but you can't defeat it either so there's only one way that I could do"

"Don't tell me you'll use that"

"Yes Gray …. It seems that I'll be together with my husband and your teacher soon"

"B-but"

"Listen if we don't stop that thing it would cause more death and casualties and we mages are obliged to lay our lives for people"

"Then I'll do it"

"No I won't break my promise with your teacher …. "

"(Sigh) Fine if that's the only option but if there's something else we can do please don't do it"

"Thanks for worrying but if there's another option I'll do it but I'm afraid that this might be the only choice I have … Gray can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Please take care of Luke. Just this day I found you to be the most suitable person to take care of my son so will you?"

"Of course I will"

"Thanks see you tomorrow" then she left with a smile displayed on her face. She doesn't know if she should be sad (she'll be leaving soon) or she should be happy (she found Gray her best friend's child to take care for Luke)…

Night came and Gray's already on bed when he heard a soft coming from Luke's room. He got up from bed and went to Luke's room and knocked.

"Come in" was Luke's reply.

Gray saw the boy hugging both knees to his chest. He sat on the boy's bed and hugged him.

"Gray" Luke sobbed giving a tight hug to Gray

"What is it?" Gray asked the boy who had just awaken because of his nightmare

"I dreamed of mom dying because she's saving me from a monster"

Gray was a little surprised but immediately recovered "Don't worry it's just a nightmare and besides your big bro will always be there"

"Thanks Big Bro that helps a lot" the boy said who had relaxed after hearing Gray's words

"Yeah no problem … Wanna come to my room?"

"Yes please" came Luke's reply

Gray lied on the bed and stretched his right hand. When the boy saw this he immediately lied beside him and laid his head on the older man's arms facing him. Luke chuckled after he heard an 'Ow!' that escaped Gray's lips. Gray gave the smaller boy a few tickle for revenge. Both were tickling and teasing each other while they laugh. After the laughs subside Gray pulled the blanket over them and they fell asleep after they exchanged good nights.

The next day Gray told Lu that she should go out with her son and enjoy the last moment. Though Luke want Gray to come with them Gray insisted that he should stay home and do some of the chores. After coming home the three spend their time together as one family without even caring about the time and all they care was what they're doing right now. Evening came and their bonding with each other was interrupted by a loud roar of a monster. The three went out and they could clearly hear it. They followed the sound emitted by that monster and found out that it was on a village ready to destroy the whole village. After a glimpse of the monster Luke ran to his mom…

"Mom are you going to die"

"I'm not going to die but I'll be gone forever but you could still have me stay in your heart"

"My nightmare is coming true …. Mom why do you have to go away"

"Hey don't cry … I have to go because I want to save this village, those it is aiming to destroy and especially you … don't worry you have Gray"

"I love you mom"

"Be strong Luke … live and make me proud … I love you son" Lu kissed her sons forehead "Gray please take care of him" she said to that person who was trying not let those tears fall from his eyes then when Lu turned to him he can't hold back anymore so he let those tears fall.

"I-I will" he stuttered

Lu smiled at Gray and went to action. Without delay she started what she knew she should do. After completing the spell she took a last glimpse to the Luke who was being held in Gray's arms for comfort. Lu gave a shout of pain as the ice crept into her body.

"MMMOOOOMMMM!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: Sorry for not updating immediately…Hope you'll like the next chapter**

**Chp. 3**

The air was filled with the sobs and cries of Luke as he hugged Gray tight, burying his head on Gray's chest. His mother was now dead.

She's gone.

The boy cried harder at the thought. Gray patted the boy's head sympathetically. He knew what it felt like. He gritted his teeth in anger as he thought of the boy's feeling right now. What has the boy ever done to have his mother taken away from him at such a young age? She has yet to see the boy grow into a remarkable young man, encourage the boy when he's down… be there for him at his happy times. But… she's gone.

And she's never coming back.

They stayed like that for sometime… Gray continued to comfort the boy as the boy cried. "Sssshh…" he whispered to the boy as he lulled him like a baby, "It's alright. It's alright now, Luke. It's over. Don't worry, I'm always here for you"

The boy sniffed against his chest. Gray rubbed his back. The gesture made the boy calm down but his hiccups were still heard. Gray continued to rub his back until he heard the soft and steady rhythm of the boy's breathing. He gathered him in his arms and sighed tiredly, looking at the sky.

'Ul… what am I supposed to do?' he thought.

"M-morning" Gray greeted the boy who had just awakened in his arms. Luke didn't reply, opting to stare at the ceiling emotionless. Gray sat the boy up, his legs hanging down his bed. Gray knelt in front of the boy and cupped the boy's cheeks to look at him.

"Listen, I know how it feels. The hollowness of the heart left by our loved ones… it hurts and feels empty here, right?" he pointed the boy's chest where the heart is. The boy gave him a blank look but nodded. "Now, nothing will ever move on your life if you are stuck. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"You don't … you don't know how much it hurts." Luke replied looking down to his feet, new tears forming on his eyes threatening to fall. "It feels so empty. Why did she have to go? Why did you go, mom?"

Gray sighed and sat beside Luke. He wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulder, pulling him closer as he spoke, "You know Luke. I have a story to tell. Wanna hear it?"

The boy didn't respond. Gray continued, stroking the boy's hair with his free hand "There was a young boy like you, living in a simple village with his parents. They were very happy and nothing could have ever gone wrong. But then, one day, a monster came into the town. The village was destroyed and everyone in that village was killed including the boy's parents. The boy was the only survivor."

"What happened to him?" Luke asked, his voice almost like a monotone.

"He was found by a kind mage and her pupil who was the same age as him. They happened to pass by." Gray answered.

"Her? The wizard is a girl?" the boy asked.

"Yup. And she was an ice mage," Gray's eyes twinkled, "Like your mom."

Luke could only stare in disbelief. Gray continued, "The kind mage took pity on the boy and took him in. The boy became her pupil and taught him ice magic. Creation Magic to be precise. She was very well aware of the boy's determination to get revenge on the monster and always asked her for more powerful spells to defeat the monster but she refused him."

"Why did she refuse him? He just wanted to get revenge on the monster for taking his parents away. Is that so bad?" Luke asked, voice desperate. Gray shook his head.

"No. _'I told you right? Creation Magic is the magic with greatest freedom. When you find your own form, it could be as powerful as you want.'_ It was what she said. The boy disregarded her advice though. When they were on their way home that same day, there were travelers talking with each other and the boy happened to hear what they said. _'Deliora is somewhere on the Northern continent, around Brago I heard.' _So… guess what he did…_"_

"He went after the monster?" Luke said. Gray nodded. He started stroking the boy's head, trying to calm himself down. It was never always that good when he remembered it…

"The blizzard that afternoon was intense. But the boy didn't stop. He immediately went on his way…

_'Stop this, Gray! There's no way you can win against Deliora! It's impossible for you!' Ul told him. _

_'Shut up. You think you can understand?' Gray gritted his teeth as he looked at her defiantly, 'I'm going to avenge my mother and my father! You got a problem with that?!' _

_'You leave, and you're expelled.' Ul said sternly._

_'Sure! Sounds good to me! If I die, then I'll haunt you for not teaching me more powerful magic…'_

"The boy went to Brago. He was confident. So confident that he will be able to take the monster down by myself and get revenge. But…" he stopped stroking the boy's head and clenched his fist. "That was nothing but a foolish mistake…"

_ 'Ice Make Rose Garden!' Roses made of ice froze the monster but it spewed out fire from its mouth, tearing across the town towards the fields. The town was in ruins, flames blazed around as the monster howled. There was only one mage who stood to this monster. Having lost one leg, she took a look at her pupils who were out cold, except for Gray who just woke up._

_The monster was still howling and fear crept to his body as he watched it raze the town. Ul pulled him in a hug. 'It's alright. Everything's alright now…' she said to the boy._

_'U-Ul? Why?' Gray asked._

_'No questions. Just take Lyon away from here. It's harder to fight when I have to protect you too.' Just then, Gray took notice of his white haired friend/sempai out cold and he immediately strode over him. He picked him up in a one man carry._

_'Deliora…' tears stung his eyes, 'I wasn't… able to do anything…' he gritted his teeth. He felt foolish. So foolish._

_ Ul turned her back and started to walk towards the monster. 'Hurry and go.' She told the boy._

_'Ul, why did you come? I thought I was expelled?' Gray asked._

_'A good friend of mine told me that I should start thinking about my own happiness. But I don't remember being all that unhappy.' She said, 'Isn't that right? With my two bright pupils growing day by day… Every day an adventure… That's all the happiness I need.' She smiled. Gray was speechless and his eyes turned to the ice leg Ul made. 'I came here to take back that happiness.'_

_'Ul, your leg…'_

_'Oh this?' she said, looking at the leg, 'I lost it, but it's no big deal. Creation magic is pretty amazing, don't you think?' she said proudly. Tears streamed down the boy's face. It was his second time crying in front of the woman after losing his parents._

_'If that monster is your darkness, then I have a reason to fight it. Go. I'll defeat it.'_

_'Don't… I won't let you! This is all my fault!' Gray cried._

_'It's no one's fault. This is just a hurdle to pass to take back my happiness.'_

"The kind mage was about to go fight it when her older pupil woke up. He couldn't believe that his teacher couldn't take down the monster. She was his goal. It was his dream to surpass him. That's why he tried to cast a spell on the monster that will defeat it but the kind mage stopped him. She froze him before he could cast the spell. She took stance in front of the monster and casted the spell on the monster. The monster was enclosed in ice and… the kind mage was gone."

"Did she… die?" Luke asked. Gray shook his head. "Did she cast the same spell… like mom?"

Gray took a deep breath. "Yes. She casted Iced Shell. The magic that shatters the body when used… But…she didn't die…

_'Don't be sad. I'll live on.' Her body shattered into bits of ice but her voice could still be heard._

_'I'll live on as the ice…'_

"…for all eternity. Go forth… to your future…" Gray finished. "Those were her last words. And the boy cried all day. The older pupil blamed him for the kind mage's death and the two went on separate ways. Years later, on a job that the boy, now a young man, stumbled upon, he met the older pupil. The older pupil tried to melt the ice off the monster and the young man tried desperately to stop him to the point where he would use the Iced Shell if the older pupil succeeded in freeing the monster..."

"Why would the older pupil try to melt the ice? Isn't that the same as killing his teacher?" the boy asked. Gray ruffled the boy's hair.

"Remember the older pupil's dream? It was to surpass his teacher. The older pupil wanted to melt the ice and defeat the monster that even his teacher couldn't defeat. But… the monster has been long dead."

"Huh?"

"The kind mage's magic had one unique characteristic: it sapped the monster's life force and all they saw was it's lasts moments… Their teacher's ice was melted into water and flowed into the sea. Even so, she was still alive. And she continues to watch over the two from the ocean… forever…"

.

.

.

.

"Well, didn't your mom tell you to be strong? You can't bring back the past but the future is yours to decide. Go out and make friends. Follow you mother's word and make her proud of you."

Gray closed the door with a sigh. Luke was asleep on the other room after hearing his story. He didn't say a word after the story and it was worrying Gray. He doesn't know how to approach the boy without sounding arrogant. The boy willingly let his mom go during her last moment for the sake of other people, keeping the pain inside of him. While Gray had nakama to help him in his times of distress, Luke had none.

'_How can I take away his darkness?' _he thought. Looking outside the window, his eyes widened when he realized the boy hadn't eaten since last night. With urgency, he took his shirt and jacket and walked out of the house.

_'Guess I'll take a walk to clear my mind as well...'_

"Thank you for shopping, sir!"

Groceries in hand, Gray strode towards the park to clear his mind. '_Guess I could cook later…' _he thought as he saw a nearby bench.

"Can I sit here, ?" he asked. The old woman sitting on the bench smiled.

"Yes, you may, young man." She said, patting the space beside her. "The park is a free place for anyone. You can sit if you want." Gray sat beside her and set the groceries on the ground. "But it is really rare to find someone polite as you these days... What's your name, young man?"

"My name is Gray, a Fairytail mage, ma'am."

"I see…" the old woman said thoughtfully, "Gray of Fairytail, was it?"

"Yeah."

"My… one of those powerful guilds… just don't cause too much damage around these days, ne, you lad?" she meant it as a joke but Gray blushed in embarrassment.

"Well… I'm past my destructive days, ma'am." He answered.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yeah." Gray answered, scratching the back of his head. "I just recently distanced myself from my teammates. I've been going on solo jobs since then. Ah gomen," he apologized when he saw the dazed look on the old woman's face. "I shouldn't have included that."

The old woman shook her head, smiling kindly at him. "It's alright, this old woman have a lot of time to listen, Gray-kun. Tell me what's weighing on your mind and I might be able to give you advice. I've been past many events in my life, I might be able to impart you some wisdom on your problem…"

"No, really. I'm happy for the offer but I don't want to burden you with my problems, ma'am." Gray declined.

"So you do have some problems…" the old woman said.

"Well, I-"

"A problem about family, maybe?"

"Un. Wait, wh-"

"About a problem child?"

"…"

"Bingo."

The old woman chuckled. Gray sighed.

"You really are stubborn aren't you, ma'am?" he pouted. The old woman smiled good naturedly.

"Everyone has problems, young lad. Don't shoulder them by yourself or you'll burst one day." She said. Gray smiled.

"Maybe, you're right, ma'am." He said. He told the old woman about Luke, his mother, and what happened. The old woman was silent and listened to his every word, taking it all in. Surprisingly, Gray felt at ease with the woman. He had prided himself in being wary about strangers but around the old woman, it seemed…fine.

"I don't really know how to help him. He hasn't said a word since a while ago and I'm worried." Gray finished. The old woman hummed.

"Does this boy ignore you by chance?" she asked. Gray shook his head.

"No, ma'am." He answered.

"Then, don't worry," the old woman smiled, "Change starts within oneself, Gray-kun. You have done your part in helping him. You just have to be patient and let the boy sort his feelings. Losing his mother at his age is a big blow but slowly, he will recover. You know that yourself, Gray-kun."

"I… do?"

"Being someone who experienced the same thing, you understand his feelings better that anyone else. Just as your teacher has been patient with you, you must be patient with him. Sealing his darkness maybe a long run to run but persevere. You must, if you want to help him."

"Yeah…" finally clearing his mind, he rose from his seat, "Thank you, ma'am. I appreciate the advice and I will follow it. I'm very grateful to you."

"My… I should be the one thanking you, Gray. You have been a wonderful companion this afternoon. Now go. He's waiting for you." The old woman said as she smiled at Gray.

"Indeed." He answered and dashed home with a big smile on his face.

"Luke… do you want to go to Fairytail with me?"

The boy peeked from under his sheets, bewildered. "What?"

"I asked you, do you want to go to Fairytail with me?" Gray asked again. Luke hid under his covers again.

"I don't want to." He answered from under the covers. Gray grinned, already expected the answer from the boy.

"Nah." He said, grabbing the covers, "You're coming with me, whether you like it or not." He removed the boy's covers, revealing the boy.

"Pack your bags now. We're going to to Fairytail!"

**A/N: well… that's pretty much chapter 3… R&R pls?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chp. 4**

The two stood in front the familiar doors of the guild a few meters away from their house."You ready?" Gray asked the boy.

Luke didn't answer, scowling at the man. "Hey now," Gray said, "Stop putting such a scowl on your handsome face. Especially when your face is like mine. It's creepy you know."

Gray sighed and shook his head. "Well, today is a special day." Gray opened the door and was greeted with the usual noise of the guild. The boy looked wide eyed at his surroundings.

"This is my family, Luke."

"Hi Gray" Mira greeted the ice mage as the two approached the bar.

"Yo, Mira." Gray answered.

"Yo, Gray! Back from a mission? How about a brawl right now?" the other guild members asked.

"Yeah. And I'll pass for now." Gray answered.

"Welcome back, Gray-sama." Juvia greeted.

"Yo, Juvia." Gray greeted back. Juvia squealed as she melted in a corner. Luke rolled his eyes.

"How come she's head over heels over some push over like you?" he muttered.

"You said something, Luke?"

"Nothing."

"Oh!" Mira exclaimed, looking at Luke, "Who's that cute mini-Gray?" the take over mage cooed. The other guild members, hearing the take over mage looked over the boy who looks like a replica of their ice mage guildmate.

"EHHHHHHHH?!" they exclaimed.

"O-oh no…" Juvia wailed, putting a hand on her forehead. "Gray-sama has a s-son" Juvia fainted. Gray sighed and steered the boy away from the crowd.

"Sorry. For your eyes only," he said, "and no touching!" he said to the girls who were trying to pull the boy into a bone crushing hug. The girls pouted but let it go, watching the boy from a corner. Luke shivered when he felt their hungry gazes on him.

Gray sat beside a drunken Cana, sighing.

"How're you doing, Gray?" the drunken girl greeted. Luke wrinkled his nose from the smell of the alcohol but sat beside the ice mage.

"Great. I see I don't need to ask you your situation. You're still the usual anyway…" Gray answered as he asked Mira juice for the boy.

"Shut up. Even I have some changes in my life you know." She answered.

"Oh? Like what?"

"My boyfriend just recently dumped me…" she said, pouting as she slumped on the table.

"Already? I just left for five days and you got dumped?" Gray asked, disbelievingly.

"I didn't get dumped! I broke up with him!" she retorted. Gray laughed.

"What a lie, Cana. You just said you were dumped." He laughed. "Guess he got turned off by your drinking habit, huh?"

"Shut up. Stop picking on my lovelife. You haven't even got a girlfriend."

"Cana." Gray glared at the girl. Cana gulped, muttering an apology.

"Though I thought you have already moved on from _**her**_?" Cana asked.

Gray didn't answer, chugging in the cold water instead. Luke who was listening to the two tilted his head in confusion.

"Did Big Bro get dumped?" he asked. Gray spat the water while Cana laughed. "That's disgusting, Big Bro." Luke commented.

"Shut up!"

"Hahahaha! You're right, kid. Your Big Bro got dumped for being a chicken!" Cana laughed.

"CANA!" Gray shouted, completely humiliated.

"Hahahaha!" Cana just continued laughing.

"Eh? Gray got dumped?" Mira asked, handing Gray a towel. Gray scowled, taking the towel.

"I didn't get dumped. We were never together, mind you." He said as he wiped his face. "And I am NOT a chicken!"

"Oh, you sure are. You didn't even have the guts to confess." Cana teased. Gray glared hard at her.

"You wanna go?" He said, angrily.

"Ho? Sure." Cana said, throwing the barrel at Gray. Gray dodged, resulting the barrel hitting Natsu who happened to be making his way to Gray.

The barrel dropped, revealing a Natsu who had a bruise on his face and is glaring angrily at Gray. "You… I'll get you for that, Gray!" he said as he jumped on Gray.

And so… the chaos begins with Gray trying to be less destructive.

Luke sighed as he watched the guild fight over one another. He was watching the chaos from the second floor (Mira guided him there from the moment the chaos started)

"Shouldn't you be stopping them, Big Sis?" he asked the scarlet haired girl who was calmly sipping tea and eating cake.

"Just leave them be. They're adults. They should learn by now what self control-"

*Splat*

The table was knocked over, causing the cake to topple on the ground.

"You morons! My precious cake!"

And so the scarlet mage joined in the fray, beating up a lot on the way. Luke sweat dropped and stared at the cake, then back to scarlet mage.

"It's just cake though…" He said as he watched the girl rampage because of it. "Such weird people…"

"But still they're family."

"Wha-"

Macarov chuckled as he stared at the boy. "Yo. Welcome to Fairytail, boy. Are you perhaps that idiot Gray's son?"

"Uhm… no… sir." The boy answered timidly.

"No need to be so polite, young one. What's your name?" the old man asked kindly.

"L-Luke…"

"Luke, huh? So… what do you think of Fairytail?" Macarov asked, as he pointed to the mess downstairs. Luke looked over them, unsure of what to say. He certainly didn't want to offend the man…

"It's alright. Just tell me what you think of them. I won't get mad."

"W-well… " the boy started, "they're a weird bunch. Fighting over little things and they stink." The boy wrinkled his nose in which Macarov laughed. "But… despite that, they look close… like a family…"

Macarov smiled. "Then, do you want to be part of them?" he asked.

Luke looked at him in disbelief, before turning away. "No… I don't want to…" he answered.

"Why? Is it because they're a weird bunch of people?"

The boy shook his head. "No. I just don't feel like I could belong… with them…"

"Nonsense."

"huh?"

"Fairytail will accept you no matter what you think, Luke." The old man said.

And he was struck with a flying table.

Gray hissed as he put the ice bag on his bruised face. The fight ended with the guild master knocking everyone on the hall unconscious, including Gray. He woke up in the infirmary, all bandaged up with an ice bag on his face.

"Big Bro?"

He looked over Luke who was watching him worriedly. "Hey Luke." He greeted, hissing when his jaw hurt. _'Ugh! I'll get back Natsu later…' _he thought as he sat up.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked. "It looks like it hurts all over…"

"Don't worry. I'm tougher than I look, you know." Gray grinned, "And I'm already used to it."

"Oh…"

~Awkward Silence~

"Hey Luke… what's wrong?" Gray asked. "Are you hurt somewhere?" Luke shook his head.

"I'm just…thinking…" the boy answered.

"About what?"

"Uhm… nothing." Luke answered. Gray frowned. "What is it, Luke? You know you can tell me anything…"

"Well… I'm just curious on who the boy was in your story yesterday…"

"That was me."

"Oh… That was- WHAT?!"

Gray winced at the boy's outburst. "Geez, is it that unbelievable?" he asked. Luke blushed.

"I mean, really? That was you?" he asked. Gray nodded. Luke was astonished.

"Your look tells me that you don't believe though…"

"N-No… it's just that—"

"Well, never mind. You can ask questions later but I think I need to introduce you properly to the guild." He said and grabbed the boy. Luke sighed as he remembered the déjà vu feeling of being dragged by the man for the second time that day.

**AN: Please don't forget to review **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't Own Fairy Tail**

**Wanna thank the person who entered into the world of this story with me. She's such a great help...**

**Chap. 5**

"Oh, the ice princess is finally awake," Natsu said.

Cana smirked, eyeing the boy with a mysterious smile.

"Yeah thanks for the knock out, gramps…" Gray said sarcastically to the old man. "Shut up. Now introduce the boy properly to the family, you idiot." The old man said. Gray obliged, bringing the boy on the stage. "Everyone, this is Luke and just to tell you, the boy's not mine. Thanks for listening." Gray said through the microphone then left.

"But he looks like you, Gray!" Someone from the crowd shouted.

"That doesn't mean he's mine!" Gray retorted.

"Whoa! He's in denial! Poor child!"

"I told you, HE's not mine!"

"Fine you're free to conclude but I tell you he's not mine"

"Impossible! He even got your attitude, Gray!"

"It's impossible that he's not related to you!"

"No! He must be Gray-sama's long lost brother!"

"…"

And for once, Gray was thankful for Juvia's outbursts.

Gray shook his head with a sigh. _'How can introducing someone be so stressful?_' he thought. He spotted Romeo and called the boy. Romeo went over them.

"What is it. Gray?" he asked. Luke peeked curiously from Gray's side as he stared at the boy who was the same age as him. Gray nudged the boy to come out of his hiding spot which he hesitantly did.

"Romeo, this is Luke. Luke, this is Romeo. Hope you two get along." He introduced. Romeo grinned at the other boy.

"Yo! I'm Romeo, nice to meet you, Luke!"

Luke smiled in return, "Nice to meet you too, Romeo!"

"Romeo, can you tour Luke around the guild? I need to talk with Cana." Gray said. Romeo agreed and pulled along the other boy excitedly. Gray watched fondly at the two before turning his attention on the drunken Cana.

"Hey Cana, can I ask you a favor?"

"Still bitter about having your secret revealed?" she teased, chugging down a barrel of alcohol.

"One more word about that and I'll ban you from drinking alcohol." Gray threatened.

"Oh? I'd like to see you try."

"Try me."

Sparks flew as the two glared at each other. It only ended when Mira took the barrel of alcohol from Cana.

"Mira!"

The white haired mage looked sternly at the girl. "You were wrong for blurting out someone's secrets like that, Cana. I'll restrict you from drinking from barrels today."

Gray smirked in triumph while Cana glared him. "Fine. What do you need Gray?"

"What do you think of babysitting?"

"Natsu, stop those nonsense will ya? You're scaring him. And, he's not my son." He told his rival.

Natsu backed away from the child, "Oh. Sorry there kid." The fire mage grinned. "I'm Natsu. Welcome to Fairy tail."

Luke nodded in return.

"Are you really not ice cone's son? You look suspiciously like him."

Luke shrugged. "He's not my father. That I can tell you." he said. "Anyways, Big Bro, who is that tiny old man?" Luke asked pointing to the guild master

"Ah, that's gramps. He is our guild master and grandfather figure sort of..."

"Oh..."

"Yo, Luke. So, have you decided?" Macarov asked.

"About what?" Gray asked.

"About joining the guild of course!" Macarov said.

"Uhm... No, not yet." Luke answered.

"Won't it be wise to give him some time to think first, gramps?" Gray asked.

"What are you taking your time for? Fairytail is an amazing guild, you know!" Natsu intejected.

Luke looked away. "It's not like that..." he said

"Hmm?"

"It's just that... I don't even know if I have magic..."

.

.

.

.

.

"EHHHH?!" Macarov and Natsu exclaimed.

"Ah, about that. I can teach you." Gray said.

"What?!" Natsu exclaimed, earning a glare from Gray.

"He has Creation Magic, is that what you mean to say, Gray?" Macarov asked.

"Yes."

"Then problem's solved. It wasn't even a problem in the first place whether you have magic or not. I told you before right? Fairy tail will accept you no matter what you think." Macarov said, patting the boy's head. The boy nodded, lowering his head to hide his tears. "Raise your head. Fairy tail welcomes you."

"Y-Yeah." the boy said as he looked up, with tears streaming down his face. The guild smiled.

"He kind of reminds me of Lu-chan. She cried like that too after the war with the Phantom Lord Guild." Levy said.

"That reminds me, where is Lucy?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo! Thanks for reading and I'd very much appreciate your reviews….**

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**Chp. 6**

Meanwhile with Lucy…

"NAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUU!" To say that Lucy was very angry right now was an understatement. Her morning was comparably good and she was hoping to go to the guild to pick a new job for her rent the next month but… oh the horror.

She couldn't help but face palm at the mess her boyfriend did in her kitchen. Food wrappers were scattered on the ground, food crumbs on her kitchen table, her sink filled with unwashed plates and…

"Is that my precious teacup?!" she yelled. The poor broken cup lay at the sink, telling her that the message was indeed correct. It was really her favorite cup. As if the cup sitting there broken wasn't already obvious…

There was only one teacup she had favored of all her teacups: the simple cup with a sakura decoration on the handle and on cup itself. It was a dear cup she just brought the last month and it was already broken! Lucy could feel her common sense fading.

"You're going to pay for this… Natsu~" she said, her voice sickeningly sweet "You're going to be soooooo sorry for breaking that~"

Back at the guild…

"Ne, Natsu. I think we should've cleaned that mess before we came here…" Happy said as he felt his tail bristle with fright. Something bad was going to happen soon and it wasn't a good one…

"Hahahaha. Well, I did…" the fire mage scratched the back of his head nervously. Well he did try but… let's not discuss what he did, shall we?

.

.

.

.

.

"You broke her favorite cup." Happy finished with a sigh. Natsu sweated nervously. "Just imagine what Lucy will do to us when she comes here later…"

Natsu flinched and shivered. She maybe his girlfriend but that's why he knows firsthand how the blonde could get angry. And…

Boy, is he a dead meat.

"Where would you like your stamp, Luke?" Mira asked.

"On my chest, on the right." came the boy's reply.

"What color?"

"Blue."

Mira happily obliged. She stamped the blue symbol on the boy's chest as the boy requested. "There you go. A new mini Gray."

"Don't call me mini Gray, uhm…"

"Mirajane." Mira supplied for the boy, "You can call me Big Sis Mira, Luke."

"Then, call me Luke, please Big Sis Mira?" the boy said. Mira chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair. "Okay, Luke."

On the other side of the guild, Macarov and the other guild members were busily questioning Gray about who the boy was. Gray answered them truthfully starting from his quest, how the boy's mother gave his life to seal the monster, and how he brought the boy to the guild.

"I didn't know that the boy had just gone through a very hard ordeal in his life…" Levy said. The others nodded in agreement.

"He's quite strong." Erza commented.

"Well, let's give the credit to Gray for not letting this child fall into depression." Macarov said. Gray gave them a small smile.

"He's still recovering but he'll come along in terms with it." He said. '_Well, I want to treasure him as my own_' Gray smiled at the thought

"Then…are the preparations done, Mira?" asked the tiny man. "Yes, master. We're just waiting for your signal." The barmaid answered. Luke tilted his head in confusion. Well, Luke and Gray were the only confused ones though.

"LET'S WELCOME LUKE INTO OUR GUILD!" Macarov yelled, "IT'S PARTY TIME!"

"OH!"

Lucy sighed as she walked towards the direction of the guild. She had just finished cleaning her house for an hour and another hour for shopping since her BOYFRIEND emptied her refrigerator leaving her nothing to eat for breakfast.

'Now my wallet's completely empty!' she thought angrily. 'He's sooo gonna get it!' she said as she faced the familiars doors of the guild. She wiped away her irritated expression and replaced it with a smile as she pushed open the door with a big "GOOD MORNING!"

"Owh Lushi, gwood—" Natsu didn't even get to finish his greeting when Lucy jumped on top of him and had him in a choke hold, making him spit all the food in his mouth.

"DON'T GOOD MORNING ME, YOU SORRY EXCUSE OF A BOYFRIEND! HOW DARE YOU BREAK MY FAVORITE TEACUP AND LEAVE THAT MESS IN MY APARTMENT!" the blonde yelled as she tightened the choke on Natsu's neck.

"W-W-Wait, L-Lu-cy! C-ca-n't b-brea-th!" Natsu said breathlessly. He was seriously turning blue when Lucy decided to stop. But the fire mage was still blue. "L-Lucy? Y-You're h-heavy!"

The blonde smacked him on the face. "I'm not heavy!" she huffed as she removed herself on top of the poor teen.

"But you really are you know…" the fire mage mumbled, earning him another smack on the face. Now Natsu was red on both sides of his face. The guild laughed at the two.

"Whew. You two sure are lovey-dovey in the morning. Youngster these days…"

Lucy turned beet red. Natsu looked clueless.

"I know first hand how heavy you are, Lucy." Happy stated proudly, earning a glare from the blonde. Lucy grabbed the exceed by it's tail and swung it around and around.

"IYAAAHHH!" the exceed screamed as he was swung in circles.

"I said…I'M NOT HEAVY!" Lucy threw the exceed towards the still bewildered Natsu and hit him in the face.

*THUD*

The two fell on the ground. "We're sorry. (Gomennasai)" They said in unison before they lost consciousness.

"Idiots…" Lucy muttered as she made her way towards the bar.

"My, it's a nice day, isn't it Lucy?" Mira greeted. Lucy hmph-ed as she sat on the stool.

"Is that sarcasm, Mira-san?" the blonde huffed, "One milkshake please."

"Coming." The barmaid said and tended to her order. Lucy sighed ruefully.

"Hey, Big Sis. That was amazing! You're pretty strong aren't you?" a voice said beside Lucy. Lucy whipped her head and her eyes went wide as saucers as she came face to face with a mini version of Gray.

"EHHH?!" she almost fell from her seat out of shock as the boy tilted his head in confusion, before sighing.

"Don't tell me you're going to say—"

"Gray, is that you?!" the blonde yelled as she fussed over the boy from head to toe. (**A/N: Sorry. She's a bit OOC here…) **"Did you shrink?! Is this a new magic spell?!"

"Who exactly shrank?" a voice said from behind her. Lucy whipped her head around and saw Gray holding a two milkshakes in hand.

"Lucy?" Gray asked, not expecting it was her. Well, he did have a hunch because he saw her blonde hair but… oh well.

"Gray?" Lucy asked, switching her gaze from Luke to Gray.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ting! (A/N: That's supposed to be light bulb. Sorry for the poor sound effects!)_

"He's your son?!"

"NO!" Gray/Luke yelled in unison.

Blink.

Blink.

"Eh?"

"So to summarize it all, he's not your son?" Lucy stated as she calmly sipped the milkshake. Luke and Gray sweatdropped. '_That's all that mattered to her after all the story?' _they thought in unison.

Lucy calmly sipped her milkshake and took a look at the mini Gray. _'How cute!' _she thought as she patted the boy's head and smiled warmly. "Welcome to Fairytail, Luke."

The boy blushed and looked away. "Thanks…" he muttered.

'_Cute…'_ Lucy cooed in her mind. Although she won't admit it, she was glad that the boy wasn't Gray's son. _'But if he was Gray's son… what would have I done?'_

"Uhm…" Lucy snapped out of her daze and smiled at the boy who was for some reason flustered under her gaze. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you, Luke."

"N-Nice to meet you, Big Sis Lucy…" the boy said shyly. The bright smile of the blonde was no different from his Big Sis Mira but somehow… it felt warmer.

"Anyways, I haven't seen you lately, Gray. When did you come back?" Lucy asked Gray.

"This morning." Came the ice mage's answer.

"Oh… The mission was five days right? Why did it take that long?"

"Can't tell you about that."

The blonde and Luke raised a brow.

"Okay." Lucy answered as she finished her milkshake and went over to Natsu.

"Big Bro, just now, why were you—" The boy stopped when he saw the funny look on his big bro's face. His Big Bro had a frown on his face and his grip on the glass was also tight. Luke followed his gaze and saw—

"Oops." Gray covered the boy's eyes. "Don't watch. It's for adults. Gramps! We're going home!"

"What?! The party is not even done yet! Stay for a while!" Macarov said, a little bit drunk. Mira snatched the beer from the old man and scolded him for drinking. And along the way she gave Gray the signal to go. Gray nodded and carried the boy out of the guild.

He needed to get away from there soon. Because…No matter how he denies it…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_It hurts…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chp. 7**

"Big Bro…"

"…"

"Big bro…"

"…"

"BIG BRO GRAY!"

Gray snapped out of his daze and looked at the boy questioningly. "Yes?"

It's already been three days when Luke was officially entered the guild. And it was already been three days when Gray saw _that_…

"Big Bro Gray… you've been spacing out again…"

"Sorry…"

Yes, and it still weighs in his mind…

"Do you have a problem, Big Bro? It's already been three days and you've always been spacing out…"

Gray shook his head, smiling at the boy. "No, Big Bro's just thinking…"

Thinking about _that_…

"Damn, it hurts…" Gray said when Luke was out of sight, running him an errand. He slumped against the tree. They've been training in the snow mountains or more specifically, training will just be beginning. He wanted to train Luke against the cold weather and he'll have to be patient. But…

Hot liquid streamed down his cheek. "This is so pathetic…" he said to himself as memories flashed back.

**_Flashback…_**

_Lucy finished her milkshake and went over to Natsu. She seemed happy as the two talked about going on a job and all._

"_Really?!" she asked excitedly. A grin appeared on Natsu's face._

"_Of course." He said. Lucy hugged the dragon slayer tightly in glee._

"_Thank you, Natsu!" she said._

_Gray felt his chest tighten as he watched the two. It's been a long time when he started to hiding his feelings from the rest of the world only to have it shattered. And now…_

_The couple tripped when Natsu couldn't support Lucy's weight and ended in them almost kissing in front of the guild. Gray looked away painfully and covered Luke's eyes instead. He also wanted to cover his own eyes to prevent himself from seeing two._

_It just hurts…_

_It painfully hurts…_

**_Flashback End_**

He hit his head against the tree. How come it was so unfair? He had already moved on yet the feelings he had buried is burning him. "This is really so pathetic…"

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"I wonder when Gray is coming back…" I told Natsu. Natsu shrugged, passing the paper to me. I sighed, signing the paper. "It's quite unfair of him you know. He distanced away himself from the team, and we haven't even gone on a single job with him since then. He rose to S-class rank. He brought home a boy who looks just like him. Then he disappears the following morning with a note telling that he is going to train the boy. (sigh)"

"What, do you miss him Lucy?" Happy teased, bringing another stack of paper on the desk.

"I just miss our old team…" I said, signing again another paper.

"Don't be depressed, Lucy. He's going to come back sooner or later before you know it. And by the time he comes back…"

Sign.

Pass.

Sign.

Pass.

Sign.

Pass.

Sign.

Pa—

"Don't burn the papers, Natsu!"

Natsu extinguished the fire and glared at the four towers of paper in front of them. "What's with this job anyway?!" he complained.

"Weren't you the one who picked this job, Natsu?" I asked irritatedly, looking at the charred piece of paper on the floor. "Oh no! They'll deduct that from the reward money you know!"

"I was deceived!" the fire mage shouted, completely ignoring me, "The job description said that '_Defeat the six towers and a great reward awaits you' _I didn't think it would be like this!" my boyfriend pointed accusingly at the four towers of papers. "These are towers of paper!"

"I trust you skipped the '_Tower Papyrus' _on the job description?" I asked.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I thought that was the name of the towers."

*Facepalm*

"Well, just shut up and let's finish this job. AND NO BURNING OF PAPERS!"

Back at the guild…

"I'm worried about Gray, Erza…" Mira said to the scarlet haired mage.

"What for?" Erza responded.

"Well… he saw Lucy and Natsu kissing…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Should I be worried?"

"ERZA!" the take over mage shouted in horror. "Try to put yourself in his place! If you saw Jellal and Ultear kissing, what would you feel?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"N-N-n-n-n-o, h-ha-ha, t-t-t-they w-w-w-ouldn't d-d-d-do t-t-t-that, r-r-r-ight?" Erza asked, face red as her hair and stuttering. Mira sighed at the actions of her friend/once rival.

'_Fight on, Gray!' _she cheered.

"How are you faring with the cold so far?" Gray asked the boy.

"Come on, time to run, Luke."

"What?! In this snow!" the boy complained.

"Stop complaining now, Luke…" Gray chastised.

"Gee.."

Gray put the matter of Lucy at the back of his head. Training the boy comes first and he smiled as he saw the boy follow behind him. Seeing the boy follow reminded him of how he and Lyon followed behind Ul's back as they trained.

_Worrying about the fact is nonsense…not when I have a pupil now to train… _he thought.

This is going to be a long 3 months…

**A/N: Hey Guyz. Please Let me know what you think...**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**Chp. 8**

After three months…

The two stood once again in front of the familiar doors of Fairytail. Even from the outside, the noise inside can be heard. Gray smiled as he pushed open the doors and met with the sight of his guildmates.

"We're back!"

And yes, even Luke is there, grown in height for a few inches. But still the cute mini Gray!

"Welcome back, Gray, Luke." Mira greeted.

"Oh, you're finally back, Gray!"

"Welcome back, little mini Gray!"

"Oh, Luke-chan! Come here!"

"Luke-chan!"

"Stop calling me –chan!" the boy blushed. The guild laughed, including Gray.

"Oh, welcome back, Gray." Macarov greeted as he jumped from the second floor and landed softly on the bar table. "How was training?"

"Well, he has a lot of potential alright." Gray answered.

"I see. Would you be interested in going on a mission right now? It's not urgent but I could get use of your help on this one."

"Well… What is it, gramps?"

"Follow me to my office and I'll give you the details" the little man said, as he jumped to the second floor with ease and walked towards his office.

"Luke…" Gray said, turning to the boy who was being cooed by some female wizards, "please wait a bit for me, 'kay? I'll just talk to gramps for a bit" he asked.

"Uhm Sure" the boy answered.

Gray just left the office and made his way towards the boy who was busy chatting with Cana, Erza and Mira. "Luke," he called. The boy turned to him with a curious look and ran towards him. Gray ruffled the boy's hair before kneeling in front of him. "I've got to go on a mission. You have to stay."

"Big Bro, please take me with you"

Gray shook his head, "I'd love to but this is a dangerous mission so you'll have to stay."

"But I'll-"

"I promise when I come back we'll take a mission together" Gray cut in, smiling gently.

"Really?" the boy asked.

"Yep, that's a promise"

The boy pouted, "Fine." The Cana, Erza and the other girls smiled at the sight.

"Then, while I'm away on this mission, who do you want to stay with?" Gray asked. The boy tilted his head, his hand under his chin as he thought of who.

"Hi Mira, is Juvia here?" Lyon asked, entering the guild.

"I'm sorry Lyon but Juvia went on a mission" Mira replied, smiling at the older ice mage.

"Hey, Lyon" Gray greeted, standing from his kneeling position.

"Hey, Gray." Lyon greeted in return. Gray smirked and Lyon raised a brow. "what is it?" he asked, confused.

"Can you take care of Luke for me?" Gray answered.

"Who?"

"The one I've mentioned to you on the phone."

"Oh him …" Lyon sighed through his nose. "Where is he?"

"Come over here" Gray beckoned. Luke did so and Lyon stared disbelievingly at the child.

"Hey Gray," he said, nudging Gray on the shoulder. "he's not your child, isn't he? You aren't just making an excuse to make a cover for your illegitimate child, are you?" Lyon asked. Gray smacked him on the head.

"No, you idiot." He said.

"Hey I'm just joking you know? And that hurts." Lyon said, rubbing his head. "And why me? Are you going on a mission?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm leaving him" Gray answered. "Luke, this is Lyon. My fellow student under Ul, the one I mentioned to you on my story."

"What story?" Lyon asked.

"Nothing that concerns you." Gray answered, "So… Luke. I'm leaving you in his hands. Don't worry, he won't leave you. I trust him. Try to be a good boy while I'm gone okay?"

"Yes, you don't need to tell me twice. Where will I stay while you're gone then? And…" Luke threw Lyon a look then back to Gray, "What if he doesn't bring me back?" the boy asked.

"What am I, a kidnapper?!" Lyon exclaimed. The two ignored him.

"Don't worry. He can show you around town. And I'm sure he'll bring you back here. He'll be searching for Juvia afterall."

"GRAY!"

"Payback!" he said and stuck out his tongue at Lyon. Lyon grumbled and scoffed. Gray laughed and ruffled Luke's hair. He seemed to be doing that a lot but he just can't get enough of it. Luke pouted.

"Quit messing with my hair, Big bro. It's hard to tame it, you know…" he whined. Gray chuckled.

"Bye, Luke. I'll be back." The ice mage said. Luke waved at the older man until he was out of sight, sad that he was gone.

"So let's go Luke" Lyon said as he held the boy by his hand.

"He'll be back, right?" the boy asked. Lyon gripped the boy's hand reassuringly.

"Of course. He'll put shame on Ul's name if he leaves someone like you." He answered. The boy stared at him.

"You're not from Fairy Tail, right?" he asked.

"Yup. I'm from Lamia Scale." Lyon answered, tugging the boy to walk with him. "And let's go find some fun, shall we?"

Gray was buying his train ticket when he saw a familiar mop of pink hair and a blonde one. He mentally grumbled and thought of avoiding them when he heard the blonde's complains of how heavy Natsu was and an exceed munching fish. Well, he was used to seeing Lucy carry Natsu from train stations but…

"Need a hand?"

"Oh… thank you…" brown hues met midnight ones "Gray?"

Gray had carried the unconscious fire mage on his back as he regarded Lucy, "Where to?" he asked. Lucy stared at him dumbfoundedly. Gray frowned. "Look Lucy, I know I'm handsome but I can't carry this idiot for long…"

Blink.

.

Blink.

.

.

Vein Pop.

.

.

*Smack!*

"Ow! What was that for, Lucy?!"

The blonde huffed and crossed her arms. "That's what you say after being gone for three months? What a nerve! I missed you, you know!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"L-Let's go." Gray went ahead, blushing. Lucy followed, confused.

"hey, Gray. You're ears are red you know." She said. Gray flinched.

"It's just hot!" he defended.

"Hot? It's winter, Gray."

Gray mentally groaned as he thought of another excuse.

**Gray's P.O.V**

Damn! I can't think of anything! Why did she have to tell that anyway?! Now I'm making excuses.

…_I missed you, you know…_

…_I missed you, you know…_

…_I missed you, you know…_

Argh! Was she lying?

"What do you mean I am lying?" Lucy asked. I shook my head vigorously.

"Nothing! Now where are you going, anyway?" I asked. _Why did I blurt that out loud?!_

I felt Natsu slipping slightly and was about to fix him in place but Lucy was quick to catch him. "Oops!" she said as she held Natsu who nearly fell. On her lips was a gentle smile as she fixed Natsu in place. "you idiot." She said.

"Well, sorry for being an idiot." I said, a little snappy. I walked ahead of her. Well, I'm jealous of this idiot on my back, what can I do?

"Wait! I wasn't pertaining to you, Gray! I was pertaining to that idiot on your back!" she yelled as she caught up to us. "Let's head to my apartment first. It's closer so you can catch your train."

.

.

.

.

.

Surprise… To say I was surprised was an understatement.

She was watching?

"You were buying your ticket earlier right? Are you going on another mission? How about Luke?"

She was watching… Whoa, I seem to get a lot of surprises today…

**Lucy's P.O.V**

A smile crept on the Gray's face. _Thump!, Thump!,_ W-What's this?

"Look at you… You were watching me?" he said, a smirk on his face. I felt heat rise to my face. W-What?!

"W-well, I happened to see you when I was going out of the train…" I said.

"Heh…"

I pouted. What's with him? Was it wrong to notice him?

_Was it wrong to watch over him?_

"Just now… you sounded like a mother you know." He said. Eh? I did?

"I'm going on another mission and I left Luke to Lyon. He'll be taking care of him for a while and Luke will be able to continue training under him while I'm gone."

"Oh…"

"So… how were you and this idiot these past months? Going strong?"

I smiled at him. "Nothing much. There isn't much difference from when we we're still friends and haven't been going out. Except for small dates when we go on jobs, I think. And yes, we're going strong."

He hummed in response, a smile on his lips. But for some reason… it felt ungenuine.

"How long will you be in a mission?" I asked.

"A week probably… or longer." He answered. "Were here." He announced as we stood in front of my apartment. "So Lucy…" He pushed Natsu gently on me. "I'll be going now…"

"Thanks for the help. And good luck on your job!"

"Thanks. Bye." He smiled and ran.

"Bye."

As I stared at his back running… I can't help but feel far away. Ever since Gray started to distance away from us that day, I can't help but feel this hollow feeling in my heart. When he's not around each day, somehow it wouldn't feel complete. It's just because I miss him…

Right?


End file.
